A Dangerous Beginning
by EmilyA198527
Summary: After the sudden death of her parents, Amy Anderson heads to Mystic Falls to start over in a home that her parents left to her in their will. However, she didn't count on attracting the attention of some very attractive...and dangerous vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is just a fanfiction that is based off of The Vampiries Diaries. I don't own any of the characters in the story or have anything to do with the television show. Also, this is just my own personal fanfiction. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.

Chapter One

Sitting by a window seat on the large greyhoud bus that he had been traveling on for the last two hours, Enzo looked through the glass pane of the window at the next town the bus was arriving to in order to drop off some people and pick up some more at the bus station there.

He was heading to Mystic Falls. There had been word that reached him that not only were Damon and Stefan Salvatore back at their old stomping grounds, but that the Originals had also arrived and settled into a large mansion in the town. With the number of witches and werewolves also increasing in the small town, Enzo saw no better reason to travel to Mystic Falls than the present.

"Everyone that is getting off here at Maybelle, please wait until the bus comes to a complete stop before you stand up to get your things down from the overhead compartment or under your seats, and make your exit off of the bus."

The overly perky tone of the bus driver speaking over the sound system made him cringe in annoyance and caused a soft groan to slip out of the crevices of his strong mouth before the back of his head leaned against the head of the black cotton seat.

_Someone as cheerful as that woman after two hours of being on the road needs to be taking out in the very street she is driving on, and shot in the back of her head._

Enzo took a moment to collect his thoughts, as well as compose himself for the next bunch of people who would be getting on the bus. He didn't wish to stick out like a stick in the mud for the new group that would be getting on, and riding the large vehicle to either Mystic Falls or to wherever it is they were traveling to.

His time to calm himself was shortlived by the sound of the bus coming to a complete stop and the doors to the bus were opening up. Opening his eyes, Enzo turned his head and looked out his window once more as he had been doing.

On a crowded platform, a young woman with long, curly, raven black hair, and chesnut brown eyes stook out to him. Her fair complexion seemed to almost glow in the faint sunlight that was streaming down from the heavens overhead. The curves on her attractive frame were hidden underneath a white short-sleeved top, a denim jacket, and a pair of denim jeans, but they didn't really do the job since they only made her that more attractive. She stood with the group that was to get on the bus with a little discomfort due to the heavy bag she was carrying on one of her shoulders.

_Well, well...I do believe my trip has just gotten a whole lot better._

A smirk started to form across Enzo's face from the sight of the young woman that he had witnessed outside of the bus he was sitting on. He found her to be highly attractive and something about her that drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

Enzo took a moment to straighten his posture in his seat, and watch in anticipation of her arrival on the bus as the last few people were exiting the large vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of The Vampire Diaries. I don't own or have anything to do with The Vampirie Dairies, CW, or any of its partners. This was written for pure entertainment.

Chapter Two

_Good grief...How many more people are going to be coming off this bus before I can get on, and rest my sore feet?_

Amy tried to keep her frustration hidden as she waited for the last people on the Greyhound bus to exit so she could get on it without being trampled by the crowd of men, women and children that were standing behind her. She had been at the bus station in Maybelle for a little over an hour to make sure she got there in plenty enough time to be ready for when the bus showed up, and to get a spot in line that would help her find a decent seat on the large vehicle that was in front of her and the others at the moment.

She lowered her eyes away from the bus for a moment, and focused on an antique silver locket that hung around her neck with the image of a young girl in ivory on the front of it. Shifting the bag that was nestled on her shoulder to where it was a little more comfortable, Amy eased the locket open, and looked inside the confines of it.

A photograph of her parents holding her as a baby looked right back at her, reminding her of the love that they had for her and the wonderful times that they had over the years...Well, until recently that is.

Her parents had died a sudden and brutal death at the hands of an unknown assailant that broke into their home and shot them both without giving them a chance to get away or to defend themselves. She had been at her high school, getting ready to graduate, when this occured. It wasn't until after the ceremony that she was met by police officers and told the grim news about her parents' death.

For several days, Amy didn't want to eat or drink anything. Her loneliness and depression were the only things that consumed her, leaving her with little chance to come back to where she was at. It wasn't until she recieved a letter in the mail from the attorney that made out her mother and father's last will and testament that change everything for her and gave her a new lease on life.

She didn't know about it, but her mom and dad had purchased a home for her in the town of Mystic Falls, VA so that she could have her own place, and they had also set her up a bank account with a good sum of money in it to help her get on her feet, and have a new start in a new town when they did pass away. Amy didn't like the idea of moving to a whole new town and starting over in a place where she knew nobody, but understood that this was what her parents wanted for her and that this would lead to better things for her on down the line.

"All aboard!"

The sound of a very perky woman at the opened door of the Greyhound bus caught her attention, and had her closing her locket up. Amy stepped up to where the lady was standing and showed her the ticket she got from the station. She waited there for a few moments for her to validate it before climbing onto the bus. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she peered around the corner to see how the seats were looking at the moment.

To her surprise, a large number of the seats were taken and that people were spread out to where there wasn't a lot of areas that had two empty seats beside one another, something she was secretly hoping for when she was waiting for it to arrive there.

_Well...I guess I will have to make due with what I got._

Amy tugged at the strap of her large duffle bag on her right shoulder, and begun moving down the aisle, looking for a set of two empty seats or at least someone to sit by that she knew wouldn't cause any problems for her. Her eyes looked over to the side of the bus that was opposite to the one facing the station, searching and looking for a good one for her to move herself into.

"You can sit with me, miss."

The sound of a man speaking with a foreign accent caught her attention, and brought her eyes to focus in on where Enzo was located in a seat by the window. He smiled at her from where he was nestled, and motioned to the empty seat by him with one of his hands while he spoke up once more to her.

"I promise...I don't bite."

There was something about this handsome stranger offering for her to sit by him that made her nervous and excited at the same time...and that confounded her. She didn't understand how it was possible to feel two completely different emotions, but knew that it was possible since was experiencing them at that very moment in time.

Managing a kind smile on her face, Amy gave a nod of her head before easing herself to sit beside him on the bus, and extended one of her hands in a friendly gesture to him.

"Hello," she said, "My name is Amy Anderson. What is your name?"

Amy watched him accept her hand and give it a gentle shake before her ears caught the sound of his deep voice speaking up amongst the sounds of the other passengers moving around the area they were in and nestling into their seats.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This is a fanfiction based off The Vampirie Diaries series. I don't own or have anything to do with the show, the CW network, its partners, or any part of the company all together. This was wrote for pure entertainment.

Chapter Three

"My name is Lorenzo...but please call me Enzo." Enzo replied to her, slipping his hand into hers. He spoke with his usual elegant charm that usually helped him win over those he spoke with, especially with the women. Flashing her a warm smile, he gave her hand a gentle shake while continuing to speak to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Amy."

"Likewise, Enzo."

This woman was starting to have an effect on him in ways that he didn't count on. What was it about her? Her angelic eyes? Her curvaceous frame? Her politeness? She drew him to her more than any other woman he had been around before...and it did startle him to the very core of his being.

He held her hand for a few lingering moments before he slowly slid it away from hers. Silently cursing himself for the action once it had been done due to the immediate cold and empty feeling that had taken place to where her warm palm had been pressed against the skin of his hand. Enzo struggled to keep her from seeing the emotions that were burning inside of his physique while doing his best to maintain the conversation with her.

"So, Amy, where are you heading to?"

"To Mystic Falls, Enzo." Amy replied, speaking to him in a calm and friendly fashion. "Yourself?"

_Oh boy...I believe that I am in big trouble now. _

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that if she was going to be in the same small town with him that there would be no getting around the fact that he would be more than likely seeing her and, hopefully, a lot more of her than what he was seeing at the moment if fate dealt him the right hand of cards.

"Actually...I am also going to Mystic Falls myself." Enzo took a brief moment to shake himself out of the brief train of thought he had been having involving her and not in many clothes. "If you don't mind me asking, Amy, why are you traveling to Mystic Falls?"

"Well...I am heading to Mystic Falls to take over a home that was left to me by my parents."

"Your parents are deceased?"

"Yes...They...They were murdered by some unknown and, apparently, unseen assailant shortly before my high school graduation a couple of months ago."

The moment that he heard her make the complete statement to him, Enzo discovered something that he hadn't felt before when other mortal women, as well as vampire women, spoke to him about their life story or the tragedies that had befell them: Emotions of pain and sorrow started to weave their way into his mind. No one else had been able to really do that to him in all the centuries he had been alive. How is that this one mortal woman could do something that not even another vampire could manage to do?

Unable to stop himself, he reached out one of his hands, and slipped several of his fingers around her hand. Enzo's grip tightened around hers, attempting to give her some relief from the pain that had wrecked havoc on her life in the last two months. He watched her eyes move down to where their hands were before he spoke up to her in a more apologetic tone.

"I am sorry for your loss, Amy." He whispered. "I sincerely hope that the police of this town finds out who killed your parents, and they take the right actions in punishing them for the heinous act they have inflicted on you."

To his surprise, he caught the sound of her letting out a soft yet faint chuckle prior to lifting her head and putting a smile on her face to him. He could tell that she was still hurting inside from what had happened to her, but that she was doing her best to mask her own pain to save him from seeing her at her weakest moment. With his gaze focused on hers, his hearing listened to her gentle voice speak to him with a slight shake to it.

"I appreciate your words, Enzo, and I do hope they find the person or persons responsible for what they did to my parents...but let's not dwell on my tragedy. Why are you going to Mystic Falls?"

Enzo could tell her the several different reasons why he planned on going to Mystic Falls, but was pretty sure that there was no way that he could tell a mortal woman, especially one that did things for him without really knowing what she was doing, and expect her to be interested in possibly dating him once she got settled into Mystic Falls.

Drawing in a breath of air, he put his own smile on his face towards her before speaking up in a friendly and more relaxed tone of voice to her.

"Pretty much like you, Amy...A new beginning."

"That's good to know, Enzo. Sometimes...A door can open in the worst of times and give you opportunities that you never dreamed were possible."

"I completely agree with you on that, Amy."

As the bus started to go into motion and pull away from the station, Enzo turned his eyes in the direction of where the glass window of his seat was to look out it for just a few moments to keep from getting too close to dangerous territory with the attractive woman sitting next to him. His eyes glanced out of the corner of them, and found that he was still holding her hand but that she wasn't pulling away from him. He took a risk, and slid his fingers in-between hers before returning his full attention to the window once more, wondering what she would choose to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This is purely a fanfiction that is based off of The Vampirie Diaires. I don't own anything or have anything to do with The Vampire Diaries, Its characters, The CW, or anyone else involved with them. This was wrote for pure entertainment purposes only.

Chapter Four

The sensation of something sliding between her fingers caught her attention, and brought her eyes to look down to where he had been holding onto her hand just a few moments ago. Gazing downward, Amy discovered Enzo to be holding her hand in a little more intimate fashion than it had been previously.

The sight alone caused her to feel highly confused and conflicted about the whole thing. Why would a man that she just met hold her hand in a way that only someone would if they had known the person for a long time or that they were dating them? The whole idea seemed crazy that Enzo, a very attractive man that she barely knew, would be wanting to hold her hand in a way that only boyfriends, as well as husbands, would only hold with their spouses or significant others.

Amy lifted her eyes to where his face was only to find him looking out the glass pane of the window to the outside surroundings the large bus was driving by on its way to Mystic Falls.

_I wonder why he wants to hold my hand like this...I am not against Enzo holding it like he is right now...but...It just seems so strange that I just met him and yet...he wants to hold my hand in a way that I would expect from someone that I was dating. _

She let her thoughts linger on the situation that was before her. On one hand, it did startle her that he would want to lock their fingers with one another in a way that she would only expect from someone that she had been dating exclusively and for a little while. It also did make her feel confused about Enzo wishing to go out of his way and do this since the men in her life, except for her father, never really wanted to hold her hand or speak to her in the way that he did.

On the other hand...Amy felt happy that Enzo would go out of his way like he had done with her, and was holding her hand in the way that he was doing at the moment. It made her feel special and wanted, something that had been lacking in her life for quite some time. None of the men she had been on dates with or even just talked with made her feel needed in their eyes. However...Enzo was doing just that by the way he spoke to her and how his hand felt against hers.

_Even though I know that it is impossible for someone like Enzo to be holding my hand and talking to me in the way that he has been without really knowing me...I am glad that he is._

A faint, shy smile started to stretch across her face while her eyes started to have a little bit of the twinkle that used to be in them before her parents death. Although she would never admit her feelings to him about the current situation, she didn't shy away from admitting them to herself.

Amy proceeded to speak up and break the silence that had surrounded them both when she caught the sound of cellphone ringing from inside one of the pockets of her jeans. She moved her eyes down to the right side of her pants, and knew that she had to pull her hand away from his, something she didn't want to do since she was enjoying the feeling of his hand against hers. Silently cursing herself, Amy removed her hand from his so she could reach into her pocket. She brought her phone out, hit the accept button, and started to speak up in her normal calm and friendly tone.

"Hello," she said, "This is Amy Anderson."

"Amy!"

The need to giggle when she caught the sound of her old friend, Elena, screaming her name over the phone almost found its way out of her mouth. Elena and her used to go to her school when they were younger before Elena's parents moved Jeremy and her away from there to live in Mystic Falls. It was the propsect of getting to be around her old friend, as well as moving to a new place to start over, that really helped her say goodbye to her old life.

"Hello, Elena." A smile danced across her face as she started talking with her childhood companion. "It is good to hear your voice. How are things in Mystic Falls?"

"Decent enough." Elena replied, calm yet friendly. "They will be even better when you get your ass here so we can hang out, and catch up with one another."

"I would really like that, Elena."

"How about we start it tonight after you get settled into your place by me taking you to the local bar we have here for some drinks, play a little bit of pool, and embarass ourselves doing Karoake?"

Amy couldn't contain her laughter from the suggestions that Elena was making to her over the phone. The idea of doing all those things with her made her feel not only more at ease, but also that she was gaining a friend that seemed to have been lost to the seas of time. She drew in a breath of air before she started to speak up to her once more.

"I would love to, Elena...but I still need to unpack a little bit at the house, clean up-"

"I am here at the bus station right now with my friends, Caroline and Bonnie, and Jeremy is here too."

"You are already at the station?"

"That's right, and we are going to help you finish getting settled in before we head out for a night on the town."

This caught her by surprise. She had no idea that Elena would go out all this much just to spend time with her. Amy thought that her old friend would simply just say that she would like for her to hang out with her that night, not actually have it planned out for her to go out with her and leaving her little room to tell her 'no'.

Amy managed to draw in a breath of air with the faint smile on her face still even though now she had a look of shock on it as she responded to her.

"Okay...I am not far away from Mystic Falls now. I will be there soon."

"Good. I can't wait to see you again, Amy."

"I am looking forward to seeing you and the others, Elena."

"Talk to you soon."

"Okay...Bye."

Amy ended the phone call with a press of one of her fingers on her phone before she leaned her head back against the seat she was sitting in beside Enzo, and released a puff of frustration out of her mouth in the form of a sigh just as her eyes sealed themselves shut.

_What in the hell have I gotten myself into?_


	5. Chapter 5

Note: This is a fanfiction that is based off characters from The Vampire Diaries. I don't own or have anything to do with The Vampire Diaries, Its characters, the CW network, or anything involved with the company. This was written for just entertainment.

Chapter Five

_So...My little friend here knows Elena Gilbert._

A sly smirk danced across his face from where he sat with his face looking in the direction of the window in front of him. He had heard the entire conversation between Elena and Amy, listening from everything to their opening remarks to the plans to meet up at the station, head to Amy's home, and then out for a night on the town with Elena's friends. Being alive for several centuries gave him some great talents, one being the ability to ease drop on someone having a conversation over the phone and catching every word that was said between the two people without letting on what he was really doing.

_This should indeed be an interesting time that I spend in Mystic Falls if Amy is friends with Elena._

Enzo had already heard through the grapevine about Elena, her brother, her friends, and their involvement with not only the Originals that were back in Mystic Falls...but also with two vampires he knew quite well: Stefan and Damon Salvatore. However, he didn't know that Amy and Elena knew one another. Could it be possible that Amy knows more than she is letting on or is Elena and Jeremy the only people she knows in Mystic Falls?

He waited for a few moments to pass by before he decided to turn his head over in her direction so his eyes could gaze upon her angelic face. His stare danced over her closed eyes and body language to find it looking highly frustrated and on edge at the moment in time. Enzo let himself soak her in for a few more lingering moments before he chose to break the silence that had fell between them.

"I take it that your phone call did not go well?" He asked, speaking in a half sincere, half cocky tone.

His eyes watched hers open up and look over at him with just a hint of annoyance of his question and tone he had used with her. The look alone from her caused the smirk he was trying to hide from her just rise to the surface on his facial features even more. Keeping his attention on her and no one else on the bus, he listened to the sound of her voice as she started to respond to him.

"For some odd reason," Amy replied, "I believe that you were listening in, and know very well what I was talking to my friend about on the phone instead of just looking out the window and, possibly, daydreaming."

_Busted..._

He didn't count on her calling him out on something he obviously had done, but he knew that his smirk and the way he spoke to her basically gave away what he had done just a few moments ago while she was engaged in the conversation with her childhood friend. Drawing in a breath of air, Enzo chose to be honest with her rather than just lie through his teeth about the whole thing.

"Yes...I did listen to the conversation you had with your friend...but with all consideration...You are sitting right beside me, and Elena was talking so loud I am surprised that no everyone else on this bloody bus could also have heard every word coming out of her mouth."

"Wait a minute...How do you know-"

"I heard you say her name several times, love...Even though you were doing a good job at trying to be quiet about being on the phone and not disrupting me from where I am sitting."

"Something tells me that you have a talent of figuring out things before anyone else really notices what you are up to, Enzo."

"Some call it a curse...I call it a blessing, darling."

Enzo's disposition and edge about the situation lightened up from catching the soft sound of her chuckling at what he had said to her and her sweet smile dancing across the fair complexion of her face once more. The sight of those two things caused his tension to disappear automatically. He waited a few more moments before he spoke up to her once more in a more relaxed tone.

"Well...Since we are both going to be in Mystic Falls...Perhaps we can meet up sometime in the near future, and go for a few drinks...maybe some dancing...or some other type of fun that you might find...enjoyable."

He knew that he was being a little forward with his request to her, but he didn't care. Enzo wanted to spend time with Amy away from the eyes of the people that were around them on the bus and the gaze of Elena and her companions, especially that of the Salvatore brothers. He had a feeling that if he showed up while they were in her presence that it would not take long for them to reveal his little 'secret' to her in an attempt to keep her far, far...far away from him.

Before he could recieve his answer from her, his ears picked up on the sound of the driver hitting the brake while the rest of his body could feel the bus slowly pulling into the station. A soft sigh left his mouth, dripping with frustration at the moment passing by before he could recieve an answer from her. Enzo looked towards the front of the bus as he softly mumbled some words to himself as people were starting to move to their feet and get their belongings together.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of characters from The Vampire Diaries. I don't have anything to do with the characters, The Vampire Diaries television show, the CW, or anything involving regarding the brand. This is just for entertainment.

Chapter Six

The sounds of others getting up from their seats and starting to stand up caught Amy's attention for a brief moment. She turned her attention from Enzo to the aisleway in time to see men, women and several little kids walking down the pathway in the direction of where the front door of the bus was nestled.

_Looks like the trip was shorter than expected._

She initially thought that the ride on the Greyhound bus would be much longer than what it was. However, it seemed that her memory of how long the trip was when she was little seemed to be a bit off.

Amy rose to stand up from her seat after she reached down to where she had let her duffle bag fall between her legs, and hoisted it up by sliding the strap over one of her shoulders.

"It seems like the trip to Mystic Falls has come to an end, Enzo." Amy said, friendly. She took a moment to wait for the aisle to clear out before she proceeded to turn around to face him. "As for your request-"

Instead of gazing upon Enzo's frame in the seat beside her, there was no one there. It appeared almost as if he had never been there at all.

"Enzo?"

Amy took a moment to glance around the surrounding area she was in, assuming that maybe he had managed to slip past her without realizing it. However, she discovered him to be nowhere. The realization caused her to bring up one of her hands, and scratch the top of her head out of confusion.

"What the-"

"Amy!"

The sound of Elena's voice screaming to her from outside the bus caught her by surprise. Amy spun around to face the side of the bus that Enzo had been sitting next to, and looked out one of the windows.

Standing on the platform, Elena was smiling from ear to ear and waving to her while Jeremy was next to her with a slim blonde and a pretty and friendly looking girl with a dark complexion to her showing friendly smiles to her.

The sight of her friend caused her smile to reappear and widen from ear to ear on her face. Amy discovered her to be consumed with an energy she didn't know she had due to her rushing down the aisle way of the bus. She hurried down the stairs of it, and jumped out to the platform. Her eyes locked on her friend rushing to her before she dropped her bag down. Unable to contain her excitement, she rushed at Elena and wrapped her arms around her body tightly, pulling her against her, with the same kind of strength she was showing to her.

All of the despair and uncertainity she had been feeling from what happened with her parents seemed to fully disappear from the conversation she had with Enzo on the Greyhound and from the warm embrace she was recieving from her dear child hood friend. As the negative emotions were leaving her at that very moment, she found a rush of positive ones starting to build up inside of her.

"I am so happy that you are here, Amy." Elena said, pulling away from her a little bit. She spoke with an overjoyed tone to her voice. "It will be so great to catch up with you."

"I am happy to be here as well, Elena." Amy replied, smiling at her. "You have no idea how glad to be back in Mystic Falls."

"Let me introduce you to my friends."

"Okay."

Amy glanced around the area behind her once more, hoping to see Enzo but didn't have any luck with it. She pondered on his disappearance as she walked with Elena to where Jeremy and the two young ladies were standing. Reaching them with Elena, she looked towards her friend, and listened to her announcing them.

"Amy, this is Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett, and you know Jeremy."

Putting on a polite smile, Amy extended one of her hands out in their direction. She discovered Bonnie to be first, and shaking her hand gently with a sweet and warm smile coming from her.

"Nice to meet you, Amy." Bonnie said. "I look forward to getting to know you better."

_I can tell that I am going to be good friends with Bonnie._

"I am looking forward to that as well."

"Let's get going already." Caroline said, speaking with a little whine in her voice. "We are going out tonight and I want us to have plenty of time to get ready for a night out at the bar."

_Well...It seems like someone is wanting all the attention on herself at the moment...Perhaps she is having her period or something._

Pushing asside Caroline's behavior, Amy nodded her head to the group with a smile before motioning to where she left her bag as she spoke up.

"Let me just go and get my bag."

She started walking away from Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy and in the direction of where her duffle bag was located on the ground. Her eyes were focused on the item in question as one of her hands started to reach down to get a hold of one of the straps. Out of nowhere, Amy found someone grabbing it from her and starting in a direction.

"Hey!"

She wasted little time in moving to run after the individual that had swiped her duffle bag, unwilling to just let them take it. The last few things she had left to bring with her were in that bag, and some of those things were items that her mom and dad had left to her in their will. There was no way in hell that she was going to let some jerk take off with them.

"Come back here!"

Amy made a sharp turn around the corner of a block when she found herself abruptly stopped at a sight that was before her gaze.

Just a few feet from herself, the man who had run off with her duffle bag was being suspended in the air by an attractive man with short blonde hair and eyes that had a look of a wolf about to rip the man in half if not a million pieces. He showed his empty hand to the man and spoke to him with a growl sound to his voice.

"The bag please."

Amy watched in amazement as the thief handed over her duffle bag to this stranger who decided to step in without so much as struggling. Keeping her eyes focused in on what was going on in front of her, she watched the man who intervened show the thief a smile before her ears caught the sound of the accent of his deep voice coming out of his mouth.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

Before another word could be said, her eyes widened in shock as the kind stranger shoved the individual against a rock wall with a tremendous amount of strength. Amy watched the thief slide down the wall before her attention moved to where the attractive man had been standing to find him moving towards her.

_Just be calm, Amy. Don't say anything stupid. Just thank him for what he did, and leave it at that._

She silently prepared herself for the impending conversation she would be having with this individual to save herself from being embarrassed. Once he was in front of her, Amy put on a kind smile to him shortly before starting to speak with a slightly shaky sound to her voice.

"Thank you, sir for getting my bag back for me. I really appreciate it-"

"Don't mention it." The man said, putting on a smile for her. Extending the bag to her, his voice took on a sensual tone while his eyes seemed to let a similiar emotion pour out of them. "And please...call me Klaus."


	7. Chapter 7

Note: This is just a fanfiction. I don't own or have anything to do with the characters involved, The Vampire Diaries television show, or the CW. This was written for enjoyment and entertainment

Chapter Seven

_She certainly is an attractive beauty...and one that was willing to risk her own safety to get back something of hers that was stolen from her...Two traits that I like to see in a woman._

Klaus had been standing across the street when the Greyhound bus arrived, killing time. He didn't have anything to do back at the mansion besides listening to the constant bickering of Kol and Rebekah since Elijah, Finn and Esther had excused themselves for the day to do some errands in a nearby city. He thought that he would just fall asleep against the tree he was leaning against from the intense amount of boredom that had grabbed a hold of him.

It was in that moment when his eyes caught sight of the beautiful and curvaceous young woman that was standing in front of him at the moment. Not only did her appearance capture his attention, but the sound of her sweet voice and the giggle that lingered in it as she spoke with glee upon meeting Elena on the other side of the bus. It wasn't normal for a mortal woman to really catch his eye in the manner that she did, but she managed to do so without any problem at all.

Klaus had thought about a way to approach her and talk with her, but saw the thief as the perfect chance to not only release some of the tension that had built up inside of him, but gave him the opportunity to speak with the young woman who caught his eye.

Keeping the expression on his face, he waited for her to retrieve the duffle bag's strap from his grasp before he proceeded to speak up to her in a more friendly and relaxed manner.

"I saw that thug swipe your belongings, and I just had to act before he managed to make off with it."

Klaus silently congratulated himself on appearing to have only done what he did for her to get her things back and not also for his own desires. He took a moment before he extended a hand towards her and continued to talk.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Klaus Mikealsen. May I know the name of the beautiful young lady who would not think twice about chasing down someone that could have hurt them?"

For a split second, his gaze caught a look of being slightly offended appearing deep with her brown eyes, and started to question if he had made the right decision about saying what he had said. Klaus wanted to make a good impression on her to where perhaps he would get to spend some 'quality' time with her.

His doubt was erased though as it seemed as if she just shook those feelings of resentment towards him away, and slipped one of her hands into his. He watched her flash a warm smile in his direction while his hearing picked up on the sound of her sweet and angelic sounding voice.

"Nice to meet you, Klaus. My name is Amy Anderson."

Klaus fought from kissing her hand as hard as he could since it was the one sure way to pull her close to him and it would help his chance of increasing the likelihood of something blossoming between them. However, he wanted to take time with her and make sure that he didn't appear 'fast' as some of the people would say in Mystic Falls.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Amy." Klaus said, gently shaking her hand.

He forced himself to let it go even though he wanted to feel the warmth radiating off of her. There was something about her touch that made him feel warm and more alive than he had been in the centuries he had been alive and watched the world pass him by. Klaus regained his composure and proceeded to continue their conversation.

"So, Amy, are you visiting Mystic Falls or are you moving here?"

"I am going to be living in a home here that my parents left to me in their will."

"I am sorry about your parents. I didn't realize-"

"It is okay, Klaus. I am fine about talking about it since I spoke to a gentleman on the bus named Enzo about the whole thing, and he has helped me not feel so bad about it."

_Just great...Bloody great...Enzo is here...and he has already gotten close enough to her than I am fine with. Looks like I have some competition._

Klaus didn't count on Enzo being in Mystic Falls or getting close to Amy on the Greyhound bus that she had been on. He didn't like the idea of any other man, mortal, vampire, werewolf or hybrid, getting close to this vivacious woman aside from himself. He wasn't going to announce it out loud, but he had already staked his claim of her in his mind and would do anything to make sure that nothing go in the way of him pursuing something more serious with her.

"That is nice to hear." Klaus responded, keeping his frustration about Enzo's presence in her life hidden. "Well...How about I escort you back to Elena and the others? I am sure that she is wondering where you disappeared off to."

"I would like that, Klaus."

Flashing her another charming smile, Klaus motioned her to walk with him down the sidewalk. He kept the smile there as he moved alongside her body, and keeping his eye on her for most of the time, wondering exactly who this beauty was that had arrived to his town on the long bus.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of the characters from The Vampire Diaries. I don't claim ownership of any characters used in this story or have anything to do with the CW or Vampire Diaries

Chapter Eight

Walking around a corner that she had taken in the pursuit of the now fallen and unconscious thief, Amy moved with Klaus down a long sidewalk that would lead her to where the platform of the bus station was that Elena and the others were waiting for her at. She glanced towards Klaus out of the corner of her eye a few times, and scanned over him without trying to let on too much about what she was doing.

_Seems like today is going my way...Two attractive men in the same small town that I am going to be living in...This is almost a dream come true for me._

There was something about having both Enzo and Klaus being around her that did amazing things for her self-esteem and confidence. Back home in her town, guys that were as hot as they were never paid her a bit of attention. They would always go for girls like the blonde girl back with Elena at the station with Bonnie and Jeremy. She assumed there was something wrong with her since they never paid her any mind at all.

However...That seems to not be the case in the town of Mystic Falls when it came to Klaus and Enzo.

She waited for a moment as her eyes move back to look ahead before she spoke up to him in a calm and friendly manner.

"So, Klaus," Amy asked, "how is Mystic Falls treating you?"

"It is okay for the most part...while the rest of the part are either boring or just a pain in the ass."

Listening to him, she took note of his accent and found a familiar trait in it like she found in Enzo's own accent: They both were foreign and didn't sound like any of the ones she had heard growing up.

"How long have you been in Mystic Falls, Klaus?"

"Not very long since I have spent most of my time traveling and living abroad in various places, including some places over in Europe. Why do you ask?"

"Well...I noticed that your accent isn't like the ones that I have been accustomed to...and I assumed that you were not born here."

"And you would be right about that, my dear. How about you? Were you born here in Mystic Falls or back in your hometown of Maybelle?"

"No, I was born here, but I moved to-"

Amy brought her body to an abrupt stop when she heard him ask her about the town she had traveled to Mystic Falls that she didn't even mention to him. She focused on him while her voice took on a more curious sound to it.

"How do you know about me coming from Maybelle?"

On the spur of the moment, she watched him turn around to face her. Amy discovered herself to be looking deep within his eyes and unable to look away from him at all. She drew in a puff of air while her ears picked up on the sound of his voice speaking up to her.

"Amy, you will forget me mentioning about Maybelle to you and talk about where you were born at with me."

_What the hell is this dude trying to pull with me?_

She looked at him in confusion from what he was saying to her. How could she forget what he said to her just a few seconds earlier by him stating for her to ignore what he had just said to her?

"Klaus...I don't know what you are trying to do-"

"Amy."

A familiar voice caught her attention, and caused her to look around Klaus's body to see Enzo moving up towards her with a look of determination on his face.

_Thank god...It's Enzo._

A tidal wave of relief washed over her entire physique from catching sight of her companion from the bus hurrying up to her with an obvious look of concern for her well-being burning in his eyes. Seeing him, Amy put on a look of content as he grew closer to her while she spoke up to him.

"Enzo...I was heading back to the station with Klaus after I had to chase down a thief who stole my-"

Her sentence was cut off from her noticing Enzo moving to be in front of her and looking towards Klaus with an intense stare on his face. She looked from him to Klaus and back to him while a feeling that they both knew each other started to consume her mind and had her watching on to see if anything was going to transpire between the two men that were standing in front of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of characters from The Vampire Diaries. I don't own anything whatsoever in this story.I only wrote this for entertainment purposes and no money will be made from it.

Chapter Nine

"Amy," Enzo said, "I think you need to go meet up with your friends back at the station." His tone came across as being intense and full of determination about dealing with Klaus. He didn't try to hold back the feelings of hostility that he felt towards Klaus's presence there with the young woman that had made a strong impact on him in a short amount of time.

"Enzo-"

"I will be along shortly, love."

He took a risk and glanced over to where Amy was. His gaze found her to be appearing a little apprehensive about the idea of walking away, and leaving him alone with Klaus.

"Don't worry, Amy. I just wish to talk with Klaus about a private matter."

Enzo had no reason to be fearful of Niklaus or show any kind of similiar feeling to Amy. He was confident about the decision to stay there and talk with him and showed it off by giving her a reassuring smile. His eyes watched her give a small nod of her head before she proceeded to move past Klaus and him.

"It was nice talking to you, Amy."

Klaus's voice speaking up to Amy caused Enzo's attention to snap in his direction with the look of a predator narrowing his gaze on him. How dare he try to move in on someone that he was becoming attached to, and attempt to charm his way into her life?

Enzo waited for Amy's presence to be out of the area before he moved quickly, grabbing Klaus by the collar of his jacket and whooshed them to an alley way to avoid eye contact with anyone that decided to walk out in the area that they were in. With his hands, he shoved him as hard as he could against a brick wall of a building in the alley way prior to speaking to him with a more fierce and angered tone in his voice.

"What the hell do you think you are trying to do, Niklaus?" Enzo asked, demanding an answer out of the hybrid that he had caught with Amy. His intense stare never left his competiton's frame while he balled his hands up into fists out of the unbridled rage that was starting to burn deep inside of his being. "You better have a damn good reason for being alone with Amy."

"I certainly do have a good reason for being alone with that beautiful young woman." Klaus replied. He spoke to him in a coy tone of voice while his mouth had formed into a smirk. "A thief had stolen her duffle bag and I intervened. I was only walking her back to the bus when you decided to show up and interrupt us spending some quality time with one another, getting to know each other."

"You won't have another chance to get any closer to her than you already were."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because the only one that is getting close to her will be me."

He moved to punch Klaus as hard as he could in the face but was met with him kicking him in the gut, sending him backwards into another brick wall that was opposite to the one that Klaus was against at the moment. Enzo grasped his midsection for a brief second before he found one of his competition's hands around his throat, and pinning the back of his head to the wall he was against. He glared towards Klaus' direction as his ears picked up on the sound of him speaking in a deadly serious tone.

"Listen and listen good, Enzo." Klaus said, soft yet firmly. "No one, vampire, werewolf, witch, human or hybrid, will tell me who I cannot get close to and who I can. If I want to leave Amy alone for you to have all to yourself, I will." Moving his face in a little more, his smirk widened a little more into a wicked grin as he spoke to him in a more devious manner. "If I want to steal her before you can get inside of her pants, and have Amy screaming out my name instead of yours...I will most certainly do that without a shadow of a doubt."

_That is the last fucking straw!_

Enzo had enough of listening to what Klaus had to say to him about Amy, and was not going to stand by any longer with him stating that he could take her away from him anytime and anywhere that he wanted. Fueled by the fiery hatred inside of him, he used one of his hands to knock away Klaus' hand before he punched him square in the face. His eyes watched him stagger backwards to the other way, holding his face a bit, while he drew in a breath of air. Enzo released it shortly before speaking to him with determination.

"Take some time to really think about what you just said...I have a young lady to get back to."

He showed no emotion towards him as he moved out of the alley way, giving no sympathy to him holding his face and being in some amount of pain. Enzo took a brief moment to straighten out his jacket before he began moving down the sidewalk in the direction of the bus station with the goal in mind being reuniting with Amy at the bus station.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of the characters from the television series, The Vampire Diaries. I don't own anything mentioned in this story. I only wrote this story for enjoyment and no money will be made from it.

Chapter Ten

Making her way around the corner of the sidewalk she had been on with Klaus and Enzo, Amy proceeded on down the last stretch of sidewalk she needed to take in order to get back to Elena and the others.

Although she was glad to get her duffle bag back from the thief, she couldn't help but feel confused about the whole encounter between Klaus, Enzo and herself from when Klaus told her to forget what he said to her to seeing Enzo becoming possessive and protective of her. The whole thing caused her emotions to be conflicted with one another, making it impossible for her to really know how to feel about the whole thing.

_Why did Klaus tell me to forget what he said to me? Why did Enzo tell me to head on back towards the station so he could talk with Klaus? _

The questions that burned inside of her head didn't make anything else any easier on her. They only seemed to make her even more uncertain about the whole interaction she had between the two men.

"Amy!"

The sound of Enzo's voice calling out her name broke through to her as she grew closer to the corner of the sidewalk that was connected to the platform for the bus station. She stopped herself from moving any further, and looked back over one of her shoulders in time to see Enzo hurrying towards her.

_You have to ask him what is going on, Amy. There is no way in hell that you can just let what happen go and not find out the truth._

Her conscience had a point. She wouldn't be able to be at peace if she didn't find out what was really going on at that moment She had to know what was really going on.

Amy waited for Enzo to get close to her before she drew in a breath and spoke to him with all of her confused feelings pouring out to him.

"What was that all about, Enzo?" She asked, firmly.

"It is nothing, love." Enzo said, flashing a smile. He spoke to her in a calm and relaxed tone of voice. "We were only have a 'conversation' with one another."

"A conversation with one another? Enzo, you looked like you were about to rip Klaus's head right off of his shoulders when you put herself between him and me...and then him telling me that I need to forget him mentioning about me coming from Maybelle-"

"Wait...He told you to forget something?"

"Yes...When I called him out on it...He turned around to me, looked me in the eye...and told me that I will forget what he said to me. I was fixing to tell him that I didn't know who he thought he was but that is not is going to happen with me when you happened to show up."

Keeping her attention on Enzo, Amy could tell that he was thinking about something and what she had just said to him, startled him a little bit. She let out a sigh before continuing on, making her plea to him.

"What is going on here, Enzo? Is there something that I should know?"

"Only that Klaus tried to use his charms to get you to not remember what he had said, Amy. I am afraid that is what he likes to use on certain ladies in order to get them to do whatever the hell he wants them to do."

"You mean...He was trying to-"

"It is only one of his many methods, love. I am just glad that I found you in time before he could up it and really show you the power of his charms."

"You are making Klaus sound like a powerful person who can get whatever he wants."

No sooner had she said that to him, Amy found Enzo moving up even closer to her, and using one of his hands to cup a side of her face. His eyes burned into hers as their foreheads met and he spoke to her in a low yet highly sensual tone.

"Klaus is indeed a strong individual...but nothing in this world is going to keep me from coming back and being in your beautiful presence."

Enzo's statement caused her to have the feeling of butterflies in her stomach and a shy smile to dance across her face. Whenever he spoke to her, it seemed like there was nothing else going on in the world except for what was going on between them at that very moment in time. It was a feeling that Amy didn't want to go away. However, she knew that Elena was waiting at the bus stop and that she needed to get to her.

"I appreciate your kind words, Enzo," Amy said, "but we probably should get moving."

"I would rather stay like this with you for an eternity."

"I have to admit...This feels really nice...but if we don't start walking, Elena will come looking with the others."

"And I don't really want the Scooby gang coming looking for us...Let's be on our way then."

The way he had spoken to her not only made her feel at ease but also a warmth that she hadn't been able to experience in quite some time. Enzo had started the healing process inside of her and she hoped that it was far from over.

Softly chuckling at him calling Elena and the others the 'Scooby Gang', Amy proceeded towards the corner that was in the distance with him walking close at her side, giving her a sense of comfort and protection.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of characters from the Vampire Diaries. I don't own anything mentioned in this fanfiction and no money will be made from it.

Chapter Eleven

As he walked alongside Amy back towards where Elena and the others were waiting for her, Enzo couldn't help but linger on one surprising fact that he had just found out about her.

Amy couldn't be compelled to do something that Klaus wanted her to do. It had been unheard of for any woman to be unable to be compelled by any vampire, let alone one of the originals. It seemed almost too good to be true in a way since the idea of someone having the ability to resist compulsion by one of his kind was just a fantastical tale.

However...There was something about this that interested and intrigued Enzo. Amy had been able to do something that not many mortal women, as well as vampire women, have been able to accomplish. She could not be compelled to do something on the order of a vampire or a hybrid such as Klaus who has been alive for many centuries. Perhaps there is something to Amy that is not out in the open for everyone to witness and she is unaware of it herself...Perhaps there is a power deep within her that has been dormant and is slowly working its way out into the open.

Making a turn at the corner where the bus station was located, he turned his attention over to where he had last seen Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy to discover two more people with them...two individuals that he knew very well since one had given him up to a vampire hunter while the other one abandoned him when a fire broke out where he was being held captive: Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

_Well...It seems like things are about to get a whole lot more interesting than they already are._

Enzo had a beef with both of the brothers for what they had done to him, but the one he had with Stefan was slightly higher than the one he possessed for Damon. Stefan had left him in the grips of a vampire hunter and dealt with many things during the time that he was captive. The hatred that had built up inside of his body since that day had only intensified and made it more prevalent inside of him of how much he truly despised Stefan.

Nevertheless, he knew that right now was not the best time to seek revenge for the wrong that had been dealt his way, and he had a new reason to not let the old Enzo out: Amy Anderson. She made him feel a lot more at ease and less wanting to get retribution for all of the damage that he had endured over the past centuries he had been alive. This one beautiful and sweet mortal woman had managed to wake up a side of his spirit that had been closed off since losing Maggie...and he would be damned if he allowed it to close up once more.

"There you are, Amy!"

The sound of Elena's voice calling out Amy's name snapped him back to reality. Enzo showed Elena and the others a comforting smile as he walked Amy up to them. He waited a moment before he started to speak up in a calm yet collective tone of voice.

"I do apologize for taking so long." Enzo said. "I was helping Amy make her way back here after dealing with some punk that ran off with her belongings."

"Are you hurt, Amy?" Elena asked, concerned for her friend's well-being. "Did he-"

"I am fine, Elena." Amy replied. "Nothing bad happened to me. By the time I got to where the asshole was-"

"I had the whole situation under control."

Klaus's voice speaking up right behind him caused Enzo to turn around in time to see him standing there. Enzo immediately went on alert at seeing him there even though he could feel the others looking to him as well. As his eyes were locked on his like a hawk watching its prey, he tightened up immensely from noticing Klaus's eyes moving over to Amy shortly before hearing him directing the conversation to her.

"I do apologize for making you nervous, Amy." Klaus said, speaking to her in an apologetic manner. "I had known about you coming from Maybelle for some time since I have heard Caroline and the others talking about you one night at the bar her in town."

_You lying son of a bitch..._

Enzo wanted to rip Klaus's throat as he listened to him trying to work his magic on her once more. He hoped that Amy would not fall for his charms on his second attempt. Being out in the open was not the best place for him to lash out at Niklaus Mikealsen.

Moving his attention to Amy, he found her giving a nod of her head to him and speaking to him in a calm yet polite manner with a friendly smile starting to form across her face in his general direction.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of characters from The Vampire Diaries. I own nothing in this story and I only wrote it for entertainment. No money will be made from it.

Chapter Twelve

"It is all right, Klaus." Amy replied, speaking to him in a more calm tone in comparison to how she had been talking to him earlier on when he had made her more nervous than she really wanted to let on. "I shouldn't have overreacted in the way that I did with you. I apologize-"

"There is no need to apologize, love." Klaus replied with a smile on his strong and handsome face. "I would have reacted the same way to someone automatically knowing about me traveling from a past town...However I probably say I would not mind hearing it come from a woman, especially one as attractive as you."

_Oh...That voice...That voice alone is doing wonders for me at the moment._

Even though she really didn't want to admit it to herself, Amy knew without a shadow of a doubt that the way Klaus spoke to her was already starting to arouse her and send her hormones into full overdrive. There was something about his accent and the manner in which he talked that really made her insides tremble with excitement and pleasurable glee.

Struggling to keep most of her enjoyment for how he spoke to her deep inside of her form, her smile started to widen a little more across her face as her eyes lingered on his with no sign of them breaking away from the stare that he had fixed on her. Amy felt like those piercing eyes of his could pull her into them and keep her there for a long time.

"Amy..."

The soft, sensual sound of Enzo whispering to her broke through the spell that Klaus had seemed to cast over her, and gave her the ability to look in Enzo's direction once more. Focusing on him, Amy listened to him continuing to speak to her in the manner in which he had managed to break through the enchantment that she thought she had fell under by Klaus's hand.

"I believe that it is getting late...and I thought you were planning on going to your home with Elena and the others to prepare for a night out on the town." Enzo said.

_Oh shit!_

It suddenly dawned on her. She had plans and that time was precious at the moment. Amy turned around, and noticed Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, and Bonnie to be motioning her over to Caroline's vehicle that was parked and ready to go while there was no sign of Damon or Stefan Salvatore around. She figured that they grew tired of waiting and decided to take off for the time being. She looked back towards Enzo and nodded to him with a smile.

"That is right..."

She whispered before looking back to Klaus and putting on an apologetic expression prior to speaking to him as well.

"I do apologize for having to run off like this, Klaus, but I do have plans with Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy tonight, and we need to head on to where I am staying at the moment."

"No worries, Amy," Klaus said, "Where do you live?"

"I am moving into a log cabin in the woods close to where the original graveyard in Mystic Falls used to be hundreds of years ago."

"Well, this is indeed a special surprise."

"Why do you say that, Klaus?"

"Because...My family lives close to the area that you are talking about."

_Oh boy...I don't know if this is good news for me or not if he lives so close to me that he can basically walk over and visit with me...or try to do something else with me besides just 'talking' or 'visiting'_

The idea of him being so close by her made her very nervous and excited at the same time. She thought being so close to him that she would be able to see him again would be a really big plus for her...but it also made her nervous since it was quite obvious that Enzo was becoming protective of her and didn't want her to be anywhere near Klaus.

Honk!

The sound of Caroline's vehicle honking in her direction made her look over once more only to find the group now in the vehicle, motioning her to come on. Amy managed to put on one more faint smile to both Enzo and Klaus before she dashed over to where her friends were waiting for her, unaware of the position that she had just put herself into. She opened up the passenger side door, and climbed inside of it as she spoke to them.

"Sorry for taking so long everyone, but I was finishing up a conversation I was having with Klaus and Enzo."

"It is all right, Amy." Caroline said, putting on a smile to her. "Now...Where are we going?"

"To the original graveyard of Mystic Falls...My home is the log cabin out there."

Amy managed to catch a slight hesitation on the part of Caroline prior to her starting the vehicle up. She noticed how the others in the car were showing similiar signs and how they all were not really comfortable while trying to put on a facade that everything was all right. Shaking it off, Amy looked in the direction of where Enzo and Klaus were standing only to find them now facing one another.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: This is a fanfiction based off of characters from the show, The Vampire Diaries. I don't own anything in this story. I only wrote it for entertainment and no money will be made from it.

Chapter Thirteen

"You are trying too hard at moving in on territory that you are not welcomed on, Niklaus." Enzo said. He spoke to him in a firm yet coy tone, attempting to keep his frustration with his attempts on sweeping Amy off of her feet right in front of him. "All you are doing is just giving her more of a reason to stay far away from your ass."

Enzo smirked towards Klaus as he looked at him from where he stood while he started to feel overly confident about what he had said to him. There was nothing visible at that moment in time that made him feel like Klaus was going to get one over him. He knew that from how he had been with Amy beforehand was enough to make her question if she really wanted to be around him or not and that was enough for him to feel like things were working out for him.

"If you haven't been paying attention, Enzo," Klaus replied, speaking to him in a tone that was highly cocky towards him and his assumption that he had made in front of him. "Amy was not feeling anymore nervous about me than she was a few minutes ago before you interrupted us."

"She was just putting on a facade so that way you would not feel bad."

"I am pretty sure that she was not hiding the obvious attraction she was having towards me no matter how hard you wish that she wasn't showing."

"You are insane, Niklaus. There is no way that Amy finds anything about a hybrid like you attractive."

"Well then...How about we make a little bet then if you are so sure that Amy doesn't find me at all attractive and that she is only interested in you, Enzo?"

_What is he getting at?_

Enzo's curiousity started to get the better of him from catching what Klaus asked him. The question caused his demeanor to change slightly and his voice to take on a tone to match the feelings of uncertainity and curiousity that were burning deep within his body.

"What are you getting at, Klaus?" He asked.

"Let's make a little wager if you have nothing to be afraid of." Klaus replied to him, allowing a wicked grin to spread more on the handsome features of his face. His eyes locked on his with the intensity of a predator staring down another predator trying to move in and take his prey away. "I mean...Unless you are too much of a chicken..."

That was it...There was no backing down from what Niklaus was suggesting. Enzo knew he had to accept whatever challenge it was that one of the originals were offering to him if he was to keep any of his honor and dignity that he managed to keep over the centuries of existing.

"What kind of bet are you talking about, Klaus?"

"Since you are so certain on Amy being more into you than she is into me...I propose a little competition that will have the loser leaving Mystic Falls and never to return."

"What is the challenge that you have in mind, Klaus?"

"The first one who Amy admits to that she loves them...wins her while the other one has to pack their shit up and leave Mystic Falls for good."

_Really? This is no competition at all._

A tidal wave of confidence washed over every part of his body. There was no doubt that he had this in the bag already. The chance that Amy would pick Klaus over him was slim to none.

"Very well, Klaus. I accept the challenge." He showed his hand to him. "Winner gets Amy, loser has to leave town."

Enzo waited for his opponent to take his hand before he firmly shook it. Keeping his eyes on his, he chose to speak to him in a firm yet cocky tone.

"Just so you know...I am already ahead of you in this little game we have between us right now...and I am pretty sure that you will be packing up and leaving in the next week-"

Before he could finish his statement, he cringed in pain from the strength in Klaus's hand squeezing around his to the point where it felt like it was going to break in half any second. Enzo did his best to fight the pain but stumbled backwards a little. He held his hand as he dropped down to one knee.. His eyes looked up towards Klaus to find him flashing him a wicked expression just moments before he caught wind of his voice.

"And just so you know...I don't play fair."

Enzo glanced down to his hand for a moment to make sure that none of his bones were out of place before he looked up. A faint expression of shock formed across his face when he found Klaus to be nowhere in sight.

_Klaus is probably already setting his own plan in motion...and I need to do the same if I have any chance of beating him before he has the chance to get any closer to Amy than he already is._

Forcing himself up on his feet, Enzo shook whatever pain was left in his hand, and started walking down a sidewalk with a goal in mind: Locating a proper place that would set the right kind of feel and have Amy be more comfortable around him as opposed to being around Klaus.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: This is solely a fanfiction based off of characters from The Vampire Diaries. I own nothing and have nothing to do with the show, the actors/actresses, or the characters they portray.

Chapter Fourteen

Pulling up to his family's manor house, Klaus exited the vehicle he had drove into town that day and parked it a little ways from where he had encountered Amy and also made the deal with Enzo for the competition he was now in.

_It is time that I show Enzo exactly how fierce of a competitor I can be when the prize is worth fighting for._

There was no way in hell that he was going to let Amy go without a fight. She was too special of a mortal woman to just let another vampire take as theirs and turn her into what they are. Not only could she attract his complete and undivided attention, but she could not be compelled, something that he had never encountered with any other mortal woman in the many centuries he had existed as one of the original vampires.

Every woman that he had ran across in the many years he had existed, Klaus could not recall one single female who had been able to resist being compelled to forget something or to do something he wanted them to do. Each and every one of them would do as he instructed of them or forget something that happened that he didn't want them to remember.

Amy was nothing like them. She was different...unique...special...All of the things that made her even more desireable for him to possess as his and his alone.

Removing himself from the confines of his vehicle, Klaus closed the door behind him, and headed for the front door of his mansion of a home with a look of determination burning deep within his piercing stare. He reached out with one of his hands, and pushed the door wide open, allowing the knob on the other side to make contact with one of the walls of the foyer, before closing back behind him once his body had made its way completely across the threshold of his family's home.

"Well,well,well...It seems that you decided to come back home after all, brother."

The coy sound in Rebekah's voice called to him from the sitting room of his family's home. Klaus turned his head, and caught sight of where she was lounging on one of the sofas in the room shortly before he headed into the room with his gaze set on her. He leaned against one side of the opened doorway with his arms over his chest as he listened to her speaking to him in the usual coy and stuck up way she always used on him to get a rise out of him.

"I was thinking for a moment that I would have to send Elijah out to find you." Rebekah said, smiling towards him. Straightening her body up a little more, she reached over to the antique coffee table that was positioned in front of the couch she had been relaxing on, and retrieved a magazine as she continued to speak to him. "Normally, you are not in town for such a long time unless you found a reason to linger amongst those that you would consider to be your next meal."

"And you would be right about that, sister." Klaus replied, keeping his stature as he spoke to her in a way that matched how she had talked to him so to let her know that he would not be bested by her attempt to bring him down. "I did find something very interested in town today."

"And what would that be?"

"Our new neighbor, Miss Amy Anderson."

The moment he said her name, Klaus noticed Rebekah's attitude change from being coy and smirky to being one that was more interested by what he had to say. He kept his eyes on her as he watched her move to sit up on the sofa and listened to the change in her voice to resemble the new manner she was carrying herself in presently.

"What do you mean 'our new neighbor'? I thought that there were no houses in this area for sale."

"There is a cabin not too far from here that she is moving into. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline are taking her their right now so she can unpack and get ready for a night on the town with them."

"You normally don't show an interest in someone like this...Unless there is something about her that you are not saying to me right now."

"She is nothing like you would expect out of a mortal woman...well...at least one that can't be compelled."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Klaus turned, and headed towards the staircase of his family's home with a grin on his face. He silently counted to one from ten as he moved, knowing that his sister would come running out of the sitting area to find out more about what he had just stated to her. His body made it halfway up the stairs when he picked up on the sound of her footsteps running in his general direction shortly followed by the frantic sound of her voice calling up to him.

"What do you mean she can't be compelled?"

With the grin still on his face, Klaus turned around, and faced where Rebekah stood at the bottom of the stairway with a look of curiousity and concern mixing into one expression on the fair skin of her face. He drew in a breath of air prior to speaking to her in a more calm and relaxed fashion, making his statement to her.

"Amy Anderson cannot be made to do anything she doesn't want to do nor forget anything that has happened before her eyes. She lacks the ability that many other mortal men and women we have encountered in our long lives with one another to possess. She cannot be made to do anything against her will...She has to want it."

"Are you sure, Niklaus?"

"I am sure...because I tried to compell her in town before I found out where she is living at now."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I am planning to make a little trip over to visit our new neighbor once I do a few things beforehand."

Turning around, Klaus allowed the smirk to appear on the fair complexion of his face once more as he continued to ascend the stairs set before him in the direction of his bedroom with only the lovely vision of Amy Anderson running through his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: This is a Vampire Diaries fanfiction. I own and have absolutely nothing to do with the show, the characters, the actors/actresses, or the channel it is hosted on. This is just for entertainment and admiration of the show and its characters.

Chapter Fifteen

Walking inside of her cabin home ahead of Elena, Bonnie and Caroline, Amy smiled at how well it looked with all the furnishings that her parents had left for her there.

The open layout of the cabin clearly showed how the home was designed to look rustic and have an appearance to it that made it look like it had not changed at all for the time that it had been standing on the very spot where it had been built.

"Come on inside, girls." Amy said, walking to the bottom of her stairs with one of her duffle bags hanging from the top of her left shoulder while her right hand clung to the strap of the other one. "Take a look at my home."

She waited until she got to the bottom of the stairs before turning around, and seeing the look of awe and amazement on Elena, Bonnie, and even Caroline's faces as they entered and looked at how the place was set up. The smile on her face stretched a little more from seeing how much they all seemed to like how the place had been set up shortly before she made another annoucement to them.

"I am going to head upstairs to unpack my bags, and than we can see about planning out what we are going to do tonight my first night back in Mystic Falls."

With that being said, Amy turned her back towards them, and begun to climb up the wooden stairs that was set in front of her, leading up to the second story of her cabin home. She softly hummed as she made it up the staircase with a little amount of difficulty due to the weight that was coming off of her from the heavy bags that were nestled within her grip.

_I need to make a mental note to myself: The next time I decide to move anywhere in this town or even in the world...I definitely need to seperate my belongings into different bags instead of just two duffle bags that way me down and don't do me any good whatsoever._

The weight of the items made it a little harder to carry them, but not so much that she couldn't do it on her own.

_Perhaps you will consider in making sure to not be in the kind of company that won't offer to assist you with these heavy ass bags, Amy.  
><em>

The passionate part of her conscience chimed in, giving its two cents on the matter as she reached the top of the staircase while her friends were downstairs without a care in the world about themselves or about what she was going through presently.

_Seems to me that if you had a man with you right now, they would be helping you instead of being downstairs and looking around your home like those three friends of yours are doing right now._

_It would not make a difference...Most men in this day and age would not even bother to help me with doing the simplest and smallest of things._

Amy spoke only the truth to her conscience as she headed down the small hallway in the direction of where her bedroom was nestled, and entered the room.

_Seems like the only type of male that exists in this day and age is the type that focuses on themselves and not on anyone else. _

She deposited her bags down on top of the hand woven bedspread that was made for her by her great-great-grandmother before she passed away on the Indian Reservation she called home, and went to work at seeing what was nestled in each one. Her hands retrieved most of the items out of the first one since it was clothes she had yet to bring, and took them over to a hickory dresser that was positioned in a corner of her room, facing a large window that was close to her bed and had a cushioned seat in front of it. Reaching her destination, Amy started to place her clothing away while her ears picked up on the sound of feet moving up the stairs, as well as the sound of Caroline's whiny voice.

"Let's not take forever, Amy." Caroline said, entering the room first with a smile on her face. She looked at Bonnie and Elena for a brief moment before back to her as she kept on talking. "We need to talk about our plans for the night before it gets too late."

_She sure is a whiny little thing, ain't she?_

Amy struggled to keep from bursting out laughing as she closed the drawers on her dresser before standing up, and looking in the direction of her friends from where she stood.

"Well," she replied, "I just need to unpack my personal things out of that bag and than we can-"

_Knock._

The faint sound of someone knocking at her front door caught her attention for a brief moment before she regained her composure and spoke up once more to Elena, Bonnie and Caroline.

"I will go and see who that is while you three unpack what is in that bag."

"I didn't voluneteer for this job, Amy!"

"Well...If you don't want to go out tonight, Caroline, don't do anything then."

Amy could hear the sound of her friend gasping out in shock and Elena laughing with Bonnie at what she had said on her way down the stairs. She didn't have time to really waste on babying Caroline and she wasn't about to deal with some prissy being too good to do something for her for once in her life.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she walked up to the closed door of her cabin home, and wrapped her right hand around the door handle of it. Amy opened up the door, and did a double take at seeing Enzo standing there with a calm yet charming smile on his face. The sight alone brought a smile to her own voice as she softly said his name.

"Enzo...It is good to see you again."

With the fact she had company upstairs disappearing from her mind, she found herself focusing her attention on him and only him as he started to speak up to her in the same charming and mesmerizing way he had with her back at the bus station, as well as on the trip to Mystic Falls.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: This is a Vampire Diaries fanfiction. I own and have absolutely nothing to do with the show, the characters, the actors/actresses, or the channel it is hosted on. This is just for entertainment and admiration of the show and its characters.

Chapter Sixteen

A warm and charming smile danced across Enzo's face from finding Amy to be happy with seeing him there on the other side of the door. He found her enjoyment and contentment of his arrival to lift his spirits up a little more and expose itself more in the town of his voice.

"And it is very good to see you again, Amy."

His accent made itself known in his voice ten times more than it usually would simply from other conversations from people around in Mystic Falls, something that he summed up simply to his obvious attraction to her.

"Amy," Enzo said, speaking towards her as he released a breath out of his mouth in the same instance, "may I have a word with you?"

Even though he still possessed a charming demeanor about himself, he had a completely different agenda there with her.

"Of course, Enzo." Amy replied. She glanced over her shoulder towards the stairs to hear the sounds of Elena, Bonnie and Caroline arguing about where to put her things before she looked back to him, keeping the conversation going between him and her. "Would you mind us having our conversation out here on the porch?"

"Not at all."

Deep inside, he silently cursed at himself. He knew that he had insisted for her to have their conversation inside that he would have been given permission to enter her home, and there would be nothing that would keep him from entering it whenever he wanted to.

However, he understood that he needed to play his cards with her just right in order to win her over and to send Niklaus Mikealsen packing and out of Mystic Falls for good.

Enzo moved over towards a spot of the porch, and looked out in the direction of the nearby woods that faced a side of the cabin's front door. He held the stare with it while his ears picked up on the sound of the door closing, as well as Amy's feet approaching him, as she started to speak up to him.

"So...What did you want to talk to me about, Enzo?"

Turning back around to face her from where he stood, he only uttered a single word.

"Klaus."

His piercing stare watched a look of confusion dance across her face as she tilted her head, slightly, to a side. He kept his attention on her and only her as he listened to the tone of her voice taking on a tone that matched the way she was looking at the moment.

"What about Klaus?"

Standing there in front of her, Enzo started to question what he was about to do. He had come there with the fullest of intention to warn her of Klaus in an attempt to keep her from falling for him and to keep her all to himself. He didn't want to cheat to win, but knew that he had to have some sort of an edge over Klaus if he was to have any kind of shot with Amy.

"Klaus...Klaus is a very dangerous individual."

"He doesn't appear to be the type of person that would have those two characteristics."

Her statement to him automatically had him concerned. Was she already starting to fall for Klaus? Had he managed to make an impression on her no matter how hard he worked at keeping her far away from him?

Doing his best to keep from caving into the doubt that was eating away at him, Enzo took in a breath and changed the tone in his voice to a more serious sounding one as he started to speak up to her once more.

"Klaus is someone to not trust with anything, Amy."

"Why are you telling me this now after I have already met him and spoke with him at the station?"

"I...I thought it was best that you knew-"

"No..._You _only came here to tell me something in order to keep me from talking to a man other than yourself."

Every fiber of his being tensed and tightened up right on the spot when she called him out on what he had started to say to her. For some reason, Amy knew what he was trying to do at that moment and she saw through him to his falsehood.

"Enzo...I have to go inside now, and get ready for my night out with the girls."

Enzo knew that he couldn't let her go inside and things be on a sour note between him and her. There was no way that he could risk her staying mad at him and lose her to the likes of the hybrid who many in the town feared with their lives.

"Amy...Wait."

Moving to her, he reached out for one of her arms as she was moving to the front door, and wrapped several of his fingers around one of her wrists. He pulled on it to have her turn around to face him. He saw the obvious annoyance on her face that he had caused as his back was facing the stairs of the cottage she was calling home in the woods of Mystic Falls.

"Let me go, Enzo."

His nerves only burned more when he heard the light sound of a growl in her voice as she spoke up to him. He had to keep her from going inside and just get her to listen to what he had to say to her. Someway...Somehow...Enzo had to get her to see things from his point of view.

Keeping his grip on her hand, he drew in a breath before speaking up to her once more.

"You have to listen to me, Amy."

"I don't have to listen to anything that you have to say if I don't want to hear it."

"Amy, you need to hear me out on what I have to say to you right now."

"Get your hand off of me right now, Enzo!"

Before he could get out another word to her, Enzo felt as if he had been sent flying backwards by a big gust of wind. His body fell hard on the ground in front of her home. Sitting up, he planned to move to his feet and make an attempt on facing whoever it was that had done what they had done. Lifting his eyes upward, Enzo discovered Klaus to be standing at the foot of Amy's stars with a deadly serious expression on his face. He drew in a breath of air at seeing him there before his voice escaped out in a soft yet firm growl.

"Niklaus..."


	17. Chapter 17

Note: This is a Vampire Diaries fanfiction. I own and have absolutely nothing to do with the show, the characters, the actors/actresses, or the channel it is hosted on. This is just for entertainment and admiration of the show and its characters.

Chapter Seventeen

"I think she made herself quite clear to you that she doesn't want anything to do with you, Enzo."

Klaus didn't hide his own growl in his tone. He was highly pissed off at what his competition had done. It was thing to try and flirt with someone that he was also highly interested in. It was a whole other thing when he would actually put his hand on them, and force them to listen to what they had to say about someone else in an attempt to get them to stay away from them.

"If you don't take off right now...I will be forced to do something in front of this young woman that I don't wish to do, but am prepared to do so if it comes down to it."

"And what would that be, Klaus?"

Enzo's voice had a strained tone as he moved up to his feet, never removing his gaze from that of the obstacle that stood between Amy and himself.

"What is it that you are talking about doing in front of Amy that would be highly unfavorable?"

"Kicking your ass back to whatever rock you crawled out of."

Klaus had only managed to take a couple of steps towards Enzo when he felt one of his hands grabbed. He turned his head around only to discover Amy to be standing right there with a look of concern on her own face as she spoke to him in a sincere, soft tone of voice.

"Just let him go, Klaus." Amy said. "There is no point to fighting with him over this."

I have to say that I couldn't have planned this out better even if I had done so. The very object that Enzo and I desire is pleading with me to let this pathetic excuse for a vampire escape with his life...Providing me an excellent opportunity to make my next move in my intended courtship of this fine woman.

He had been dealt a great set of cards. Amy had unwittingly placed herself in a position where he could easily have Enzo to look like the enemy for having touched her in a way that was not welcomed, and that he would look more favorable in her eyes.

Nodding his head to her slightly, Klaus looked back to his opponent with a stern expression to go along with the sound in his voice as he issued a command out to him.

"I suggest you hightail yourself out of here, and think about what you have done here this day to this beautiful young woman before you even think to try and be in her company once more, Enzo."

His eyes watched him start to debate on what to do next while he was more than ready to go against Amy's request and fight him right in front of her. It would just mean he would look more good to her than that of the other vampire that was wanting her love and affection as badly as he was wanting it.

Keeping his attention on Enzo, Klaus watched him turn away from where he stood with Amy and head back in the direction of the woods that surrounded most of the cabin home that he had arrived to before his attention shifted to that of where the lovely young woman stood at his side, still holding onto his hand.

"Are you all right, Amy?"

He had his tone to change to be a more caring and concerned one. Even though he was trying to keep up a front in order to make himself look better than his competition, he was sincerely concerned about finding Enzo grabbing her wrist and making her upset. His own feelings of distress were not easily swayed by the sound of her response to his question.

"Yeah...I am fine, Klaus." Amy answered. "Enzo just startled me is all with his need to keep me out on the porch at all costs with him...especially when he got a hold of my wrist."

His eyes moved down to the very hand of hers that was holding around his wrist, and found a light bruise trying to form on her fair complexion. The sight alone sent his blood boiling up. He lifted her hand up, and looked at the bruise that was to be there as he listened to what she said.

"I...I am sure that it will be all right, Klaus. It will just be a little bruise is all for me to deal with. It is nothing-"

"Any many that leaves a mark on a woman is no man but a beast...a monster."

Klaus let the words come pouring out of his mouth. He didn't need to even come up with something to say in order to make himself appear to be someone that would be better for her than any other man in Mystic Falls. His own feelings for what Enzo had caused to her skin had the words coming out so easily.

Lifting up his head, he made eye contact with her once more while his hand kept a grip onto the one that was in his grasp while he spoke to her in a soft and sincere voice even though his accent caused it to also have a hint of sensuality to it.

"All women should be treated with respect, kindness...and the kind of passion that they dream about late in the hours of night."


End file.
